Shining on a cold winter night
by Lexlinex2117
Summary: Jack falls in love with Kagome, his first and best friend. He goes to see North for a short time. 1 week later she dies. 2 years later she becomes a guardian. 2 months later Kagome falls in love with Jack. 1 year later they get married. Read and Review! Lemon may come in chapter 3


**Flashback**

"_So Snowflake, why are you forcing yourself to stay with that mutt?" the winter spirit said._

"_It's because of my duty as the Shikon Miko. Also because his previous lover has half of my soul. But don't worry; you will still be my best friend." A raven-haired girl said._

"_Alright. But take care of yourself. I need to go see the Big 4." he said feeling sad for the fate of his best friend._

"_Ok ok. Don't feel sad for me. I'll take care." The girl said smiling. The winter spirit smiled back._

_21172117211721172117211721172117211721172117211721 172117211721172117211721172117_

**Final Battle**

"Naraku! You will pay for the lives that you've stolen!" the Shikon Miko yelled as she aimed one of her holy arrows at his heart.

"Oh so you think you can beat me little miko. Then I'd like to see you how." The spider demon taunted.

As the shikon miko fought with Naraku Byakuya fought with the other members of the Inu-Tachi.

Just when the miko was about to land a hit on Naraku, two pained screams ran through the whole clearing.

"Sango! Miroku!" the miko screamed as she ran to her sister-like friend.

"Kagome please don't mind us. Please kill Naraku to end the suffering of everyone else."Sango told her.

"No...Sango hold on."Kagome said. "Good-bye Kagome."

"Naraku you sadistic bastard!"Kagome yelled.

As Kagome fought with Naraku to death Byakuya managed to kill Inuyasha with his last breath.

" No! Naraku you will-!" Kagome was cut off as a tentacle went through her stomach and poison entered her body.

"Kukuku. I have you know my little miko." Naraku said smiling evilly. But it soon turned into a frown as Kagome smiled and laughed maniacally.

"Hahaha. Naraku you stupid bastard." Then Kagome purified his tentacle and it ran up to his body.

With her last breath she purified the Shikon no Tama.

"I'm so sorry Jack I won't be there when you come back.

21172117211721172117211721172117211721172117211721 172117211721172117211721172117

**3 weeks later with Jack Frost**

"Alright, now that that's finished. Time to go to Kagome." He said as he entered Kaede's hut.

"Jack! You're here!" Shippo exclaimed. "Hey there Shippo. Have you seen Kagome?"he said.

Then Shippo's smile turned into a frown as he started to sob. "Mama died fighting Naraku three weeks ago. Grandma Kaede as well as the villagers buried hers and the others bodies two weeks ago."

As Jack listened to the young fox demon tears fell from his eyes too.

'No that can't be true. She's just playing a trick. She also told me that she will wait for me.' He thought.

He didn't notice that he went outside and went to the forest where Kagome was buried.

He also saw that there was a bow on top of a small elevated ground.

"NO!" he yelled. Then a blizzard came. All of the villagers went inside their homes as Jack was still mourning for his late Best friend that he had grown an attraction to.

21172117211721172117211721172117211721172117211721 172117211721172117211721172117

Bunnymund saw Jack leaning beside a tree crying.

"Hey frostbite North wants to-Hey why are ya cryin?" he said.

"She's gone. The only human who can only see me and hear me. She's gone. She was my best friend I just left her for three weeks and now she's gone." He murmured still crying

"Who? Kagome?"Bunnymund asked.

"Yes. And now she's gone forever." He sobbed quietly.

Then Bunnymund transported to the North pole where North, Tooth, And Sandy were.

"Poor frostbite's mournin' for the little Sheila." He said feeling sorry for the winter spirit.

"What!? Kagome's dead!" Tooth exclaimed as she felt sadness. She and Sandy met Kagome when she followed Jack because North was feeling suspicious.

"Sadly. Yes." Bunnymund answered.

Then Tooth and Sandy cried.

21172117211721172117211721172117211721172117211721 172117211721172117211721172117

**2 years later**

It's been 2 years since Kagome died. She died at the very young age of 17. In those two years the Big 4 got worried about Jack as the boy continued to bring winter but didn't play with the kids.

Also in those two years Jack Frost never stopped visiting Kagome's tomb.

Then one night the moon shone as bright as ever. It shone brightly on Kagome's tomb.

Then a figure came out of the tomb. It was a girl at the age of 17. Her hair was black with a hint of blue; she was not that short yet not that tall also.

She had a heart shaped face. She had full plump red lips, a shade of pink dusted across her nose because of the low temperature.

She had a button-up nose. She was wearing a sky blue armour that stopped mid-thigh.

She wore boots that went up mid-thigh. The most surprising was the colours of her eyes, which were blood red. Her face remained stoic though.

She was walking through the woods when a certain silver haired boy saw her.

As they stared at each other and then Jack felt tears forming in his eyes.

And then he said her name "Kagome.". As he said that he pulled her into his arms.

"Kagome, I missed you so much." He said while crying. Then Kagome hugged him back. Then he heard the sound that he missed so much.

"I am sorry to say this but, how do you know my name?" she said with her silk voice.

Then it all became real to Jack. He now knew her purpose here. That's why she came back from the dead. Why she was back to him.

'She's gonna be a guardian' he thought.

"Um mister..." she said.

"Oh sorry. How about let's start again. Hi I'm Jack Frost. And you are?" he asked with playfulness in his voice.

She smiled and said "Kagome the moon or papa also told me that I'm his youngest daughter, Luna."

He smiled back at her. Kagome just couldn't help but feel that she knew this 'Jack Frost'.

"I am sorry if I hurt your feelings earlier. But I don't remember anything but my name. So sorry again." Then she smiled.

Jack then couldn't restraint himself and just hugged Kagome. Kagome was taken aback because of Jack's actions.

"Yo Frostbite whe- Kagome?!" Bunnymund said surprised.

" 'ey Frostbite is that 'er?". "Yup. And what are you doing here kangaroo?" Jack said releasing Kagome.

As Kagome heard what Jack said she began laughing. Bunnymund just smiled at the girl, but glared at the winter spirit.

"North told me to get you and the new guardian. And it took me quicker than I thought." He said, as three yetis with three sacks came up behind him.

"Oh well. Back in the sack again." Jack said.

21172117211721172117211721172117211721172117211721 172117211721172117211721172117

**North Pole**

North was still talking to Tooth when the moon started to shine. Again Sandy was trying his best in gaining the other 2 Guardians attention when Kagome, Jack and Bunnymund came.

"Oh look Jack and Bunny are here. Also with girl Luna." North said. "Hey North I think Sandy has something to say." Jack said.

North looked at Sandy and saw that he was pointing towards the moon. "Sandy why didn't you say something." North said and golden dust came out of Sandy's ears.

Then they heard the most unexpected, Kagome giggled. "Ah Luna. So glad you can be with us. It seems that Manny wants to talk to you and Jack." North said.

"Good day father how are you?" Kagome asked. 'Ah Luna, I am doing good thank you now be careful. I also chose you to be guardian. Be careful when you do your job.'

"Yes father. Jack, father wants to speak to you now." Kagome told Jack. "Hello there Mr. Moon." He said.

'Ah Jack, as I remember you were Kagome's Best friend in her previous life. Now since I gave you back Kagome I have a favour to ask.' The moon told him.

Jack leaned on his staff and said "And.". 'Pitch is back with a new friend. He is the grim reaper.

I think he was the one who killed Kagome in her previous life.'

'Also please, protect my daughter. I know you deeply care for her. I know you still love her. Also, I will give you permission to marry and have kids with her since she is my daughter.'

As the moon told him the second part, Jack's face became as red as North's clothes. "Umm sure, I think." Jack replied.

"Jack why is your face so red?" Kagome asked . Then Jack whispered to her what MiM told him.

Then soon enough Kagome's face became red too.

"North MiM said that Pitch is back along with the Grim Reaper." Jack said. "Ok. Luna Jack prepare to go to your domain."

North was smirking because MiM told him what he should do about Jack and Kagome.

Then Jack began blushing again as he looked at Kagome again. "Uhh sure." He said.

While Jack was talking with North MiM talked to Kagome. 'Luna I will give you back your memories from your previous life. I hope you get along with Jack.'

As MiM gave Kagome her memories back he decided to change it a little making it look like Jack and Kagome were lovers.

After Kagome got her memories back she became unconscious. She said unconsciously "Jack."

As Jack heard her say his name he looked at her and said "North I think we need to go to our domain now." Jack said.

North smirked and said "Sure sure. Just don't make an advantage on her. Remember she is like a daughter to me already."

Then Jack blushed as he went into the magic portal.


End file.
